A Marriage With A Past Flame
by 2017's Stardust Warrior
Summary: Ethan got rid of the Organization that corrupted IMF but at the cost of not being near Julia again. He rekindles his past flame with Nyah as they live HEA married. And In one conceivable night their passion of love has brought them closer as they decided to name her Julia if it's a girl. M for a reason Ethan/Nyah One-Shot.


Author's Note: This is a one shotter on Mission Impossible. Now here's the situation as of the 4th Ethan has his wife stashed and they can't see each other which is complete bull bull. So this is my one shotter if the result stays this way. I'm breaking my own rule here on me making true love fanfiction. Which is why if the last one happens to have Ethan ending up with Julia, I'll delete this. So this is just for now. Enjoy.

Update: The result is final, Ethan can't see Julia again so the fic stays!

Disclaimer: I do not own Mission: Impossible.

A Marriage With A Past Flame

 _"Ethan... Ethan... Ethan..."_

 _Years went by and my life has been normal traveling the world. I've had relationships in the past but if there was one man who would do any and everything for my safety it would be Ethan Hunt. Last I checked on him he was married to someone named Julia so I heard. And I ended up speaking to Ethan's wife. She told me what happened between him and her and God, it's awful! To be married and cannot get back with him especially when he saved the world many times over. As I began to leave Julia wanted to ask me something which is if I could take care of Ethan for her. Aware of what might happen if we get too close, she knew and understood. And planned to divorce him. Deep down I feel very bad for Julia more than Ethan, and there's also a part of me which was telling me not to go through with this. At probably another year after I chatted with Julia. I met Ethan again single and divorced he told me what happened between them and how I met Julia. After I agreed, we both understood._

 _And soon enough after one kiss... one pleasurable time-consuming kiss, I became his woman again.  
_

 _"Ohh! Ethan! Ethan!"_

 _The positions we were in were unbelievable and the pleasure was insanely incredible, When we made love again it was like our flame burned inside us more brighter as our love for each other has gotten even stronger. And after months we got married and our lives got so much better. And now we are residing in Buenos Aires just my husband and me..._

 _Nyah Nordoff Hunt._

It was just another normal day as Ethan now residing in Buenos Aires, and resigned from IMF just to enjoy life as a married man with Nyah. At the very start before they hooked up again they both felt bad about doing this to Julia, but understood that Julia wanted them (or him only if it wasn't Nyah) to be happy. Ethan went out shopping for food so that he can cook for him and Nyah. Once he got home he prepared dinner. Meanwhile Nyah was cleaning the house and smiled whenever she saw Ethan. Once she was done cleaning, Ethan was done cooking and they both ended up eating and talking until Ethan had said something.

"Nyah we haven't talked about family."

"Oh?"

"I kind of wanted to start one."

"Well, reason why we haven't is because I was thinking if we do have a child, I'm not sure..."

Ethan got up and kissed her and soon enough they was in their bedroom kissing passionately. They began taking off their clothes and was soon naked but for some reason, Nyah had kept her black strapless bra on just for Ethan to take off. In a way it was a turn on for her to let him take off her bra. More to that she liked how he did it raw and with a bit of flair. As he unclasped her bra from the front and rapidly took it off her revealing her breasts in a wonderful way, Nyah gave out a quick and sexy moan just for Ethan to respond to that by pouncing on her as they landed on the bed with Ethan on top. His shaft was grinding the tunnels of her entrance as their bare skin was rubbing like two silks together. Soon after they looked at each other.

"Suppose if we have a boy?" Nyah asked.

"I will let you name it."

"And if it's a girl?"

This gave Ethan a thought for a while but after that while Nyah spoke up.

"Ethan, I'd be very approving if you were to name her Julia."

Ethan wasn't sure if he should, but to name he after his ex-wife was something to remind him how much of a friend she was to both of them and a reminder of what he will not lose again much like how he promised Nyah when they were part of IMF. After snapping back from his thought he looked at her again.

"Remind me what I promised you."

"You're not gonna lose me."

"Right."

With Nyah taking it as a sign to try for a girl they gave each other a quick kiss before Ethan got behind her to start by spooning. He placed himself inside her and began thrusting slowly just to make this lovemaking experience last, he wanted to give her intimacy. As the pleasure intensified for Nyah throughout, Ethan had been thrusting for a while, panting. Nyah smiled as soon as Ethan told her he was close.

"Nyah, I'm about to..."

"Please spill it inside me. Please."

Seconds after, Ethan spilled his first seed inside her. After the orgasm was over he lied on his back spread eagle. But Nyah didn't want this to end. She still needed pleasure from him.

"Ethan-"

"Do you want to be on top?"

"I thought you wouldn't ask."

Nyah got on top of Ethan and she placed him inside of her, as she slowly went up and down clamping on his shaft as she was pulling out. She was trying to give the same kind of pleasure. She leaned down to kiss him passionately. At that moment it was clear to Nyah ever since she first slept with Ethan that night after being saved after a reckless car game of cat and mouse, that she was never going to be the same way the thieving single way again during that one night of passion Ethan changed her for the better especially during the wake-up kiss. While this moment passed Ethan was groaning louder.

"Oh, Nyah..."

"Ethan...!"

But Ethan couldn't take it much more when she began to grind on him agonizingly slowly it was driving him insane. And on the unfortunate it was also driving Nyah to the point of ecstasy. But after spilling yet another seed inside her, Nyah leaned down resting on his chest only for Ethan to flip them over so that he got on top of her again. They were willing to try every position to conceive a girl but this is where it would be final. As much as Nyah loved being on top, there was something about Ethan that made her love missionary just as much. And yet at this precise moment it was déjà vu even more with Ethan saying this yet again to her.

"Damn, you're beautiful."

"Mmm."

Slowly and rhythmically they matched each other's thrusts with the slow kissing. The pleasure was so intense for Nyah that she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist wanting him to go even deeper inside her. For this moment and this moment only she needed him, her body was pleasurably aching for him even when he was already inside her. They both knew at this very moment after all these years:

They were meant for each other.

"Oh, Ethan! Even deeper! Please Ethan, deeper!"

"Okay Nyah!"

Deeper and deeper he went inside her as she matched his thrusts, kissing each others and lips and necks to get even closer. Soon, overwhelmed by pleasure, Nyah was soon close to having her next pleasurable set of orgasms. her hands went for his back and she scratched it so decently, as her legs tightened around him wanting to feel every fiber of his being.

"Ohh! Ethan I'm coming!"

"I'm close myself Nyah!"

"Oh yes! Ethan... Ethan!"

Nyah had her orgasms, spilling her juices all around him as her walls clamped down on his shaft it wasn't until 20 seconds later that Ethan was close to his 3rd orgasm.

"Okay Nyah! I'm coming as well now!"

"Yes... Please fill me up!"

Ethan exploded inside her with such force it made Nyah's body felt like it was blooming. While his orgasm was still going they decided to French each other for a massive while, with Nyah still clinging onto him. Even after Ethan pulled out of her she still had her legs wrapped around him. And at that moment they've embraced each other like their first night together. As Nyah looked deep into his eyes she began to feel like changing for him in ways possible.

"Ethan?"

"Yes Nyah?"

"I've finally came to a decision."

"Yes?"

"After today, from now on... I don't want to lose you too."

"I love you, Nyah."

"I love you more, Ethan Hunt."

They spent as much time kissing deeply and passionately before heading to sleep embraced in each other's arms.

And as months went by, they indeed had a little girl and decided to call her Julia. This was a family Ethan nor Nyah want to break up no matter who threatens it. The fire from an old relationship did burn brighter but also much more stronger.


End file.
